


Dancing in the Moonlight

by thedirtylaundry



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedirtylaundry/pseuds/thedirtylaundry
Summary: after almost 15 years of marriage, Momo can already smell the divorce comingormomo has to make mina fall in love with her....again
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the book The Wedding by Nicholas Sparks.

**PROLOGUE:**

It has come to this.

Mina packing her clothes into some bags slowly and carefully while Momo was watching from the door of their bedroom. She just got home from a long and tiring day from work and this is what she comes home to. But, she didn't say anything. She just eyed what her wife was doing and just waited.

Mina told her she was leaving. She was going away for "a while" to Jeongyeon and Nayeon's place to take a break. 

Momo wanted to ask why. Why was Mina leaving her? When will she come back? But, she'd be lying if she asked and pretended that she didn't see this coming. During the past few years together, if they weren't fighting they were not talking at all.

It wasn't an angry silence because of the fights and it also wasn't awkward silences.

It was just silence and not a comforting one either.

Momo knows they're marriage is at the brink of a divorce. Every time she wakes up, she half expects to have divorce papers thrown at her face. She knows she isn't doing a good job as a wife. She fucking knows it. But, she can't help it.

Why? Because she was busy.

That's it.

Mina wasn't teaching ballet at the university anymore since that time she had an accident and required a knee operation just 6 years into their marriage. So naturally, Momo worked harder for her wife. Momo isn't blaming Mina though. She just wanted the best life for her wife. Next thing she knew, she was promoted as Senior Manager and accepted the offer right away. Not thinking about the consequences of working over time every day. Eventually, after years of not being able to communicate with each other properly, of course, they grew apart. All their plans together, all gone.

Plans to travel the world together? Gone.

Plans to build their dream house? Gone.

Plans to have their own child and family? Gone.

Momo swears she could feel Mina slowly drifting away from her all these years. But, she didn't do anything. She didn't try to reach out. Mina would sometimes try over dinner, but 99.99% of the time it would end in an argument and Momo would sleep on their living room couch. She didn't like fighting with her wife, so she just settles for their silence. The never-ending silence.

But, three months ago was the last straw for Mina.

Momo forgot their 14th anniversary. Mina didn't tell her. She just packed her bags, informed her where she would go, looked into Momo's eyes for about 30 seconds and left. 

She just remembered when Nayeon called her the day after her wife left. She was furious and shouting at Momo, of course.

Then, nothing follows. She didn't call Mina, and Mina didn't call her.

Maybe it was guilt. She didn't know how to apologize. She didn't know what she would say to her.

She didn't know what to do. So, she did what she did best. 

She buried herself in her work. She'd work from 8am to 12 midnight. She didn't care. There was no one waiting for her anymore. She was so sure Mina had moved on now and that she's already leading a good life. She would work even on weekends.

This went on for 4 months.

Wake up. Work. Eat. Work. Work. Work. Go home. Sleep. Wake up. Work. Eat. Work. Work. Work. Go home. Sleep. Wake up. Work. Eat. Work. Work. Work. Go home. Sle-

Mina was sleeping on their bed, in her pyjamas facing away from the door. It was already 1am.

Is this real?

_Is she hallucinating?_

Is she really here?!

_Is this just because she was hungry?_

She's here?!

_Or is it because she hadn't had a proper sleep for weeks, maybe even months?_

She's back?!

Then it hit her. The smell of jasmine in the room. 

Mina was here. _Her wife was home_. 

Then she broke down. Softly, in order not to wake her sleeping wife.

She missed her, she just realized. 

From that moment on, she promised herself and to Mina that she'd do EVERYTHING to get her wife back again. 


	2. secret glances and awkward silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two weeks after Mina came back

Okay, Momo takes it back when she said that there weren't any awkward silences between her and Mina. Because now at eight in the morning on a Monday, two weeks after Mina came home, all she hears are birds chirping? WRONG. There weren't any birds saving them from their awkward silence.

The only sound that she can hear, however, is sizzling. Mina was cooking eggs and is brewing coffee for both of them, like nothing happened. Like everything was alright. Like she never left for four months and then came back suddenly catching Momo off guard. _Fuck._ She looks like a child who's been called to the principal office.

It's been two weeks after Mina came back but they haven't talked about it yet. Momo was a coward; she didn't try to reach out AGAIN. But, she swears to god she's trying. In fact, she's trying hard enough that a day after Mina came home, she told her boss that she was going to resign (she talked to her boss with brute force since they didn't want to accept her resignation).

This coming Friday was her last day at work and she was on leave for the whole week. She has yet to tell Mina about it. She hasn't told Mina any of her future plans. Will she be excited? Will she be mad at Momo for suddenly resigning? She doesn't know. Her heart beat suddenly racing because she didn't know how Mina would react to everything. _Momo_ _was just waiting_. She calms herself down and thinks of something she can do.

So, she settles on silently drinking her coffee while watching Mina's back. Carefully, so that Mina wouldn't catch her eyeing her like an idiot.

She sighs and smiles to herself. 

Her wife was still as beautiful as ever despite her pushing to her forties now. It's a wonder how Mina stays so elegantly beautiful and keeps her figure great even though it's been years since she last did ballet or even worked out for that matter. The way she moved always made Momo crazy. The way she touched thing with such tenderness and the way she did everything with full on grace. Mina was wonderful. Mina was perfect.

But, all of that, her beauty and elegance, was just a bonus for Momo, of course.

Mina's heart was as beautiful as she is. Maybe even more beautiful. If she was given a chance, she would do everything she can to help people, no matter how big or small. She'd sometimes even go out of her way to help those in need. That's what kind of person she is. Mina was wonderful. Mina was perfect.

She was staring at her wife so much and lost focus on her surroundings that she didn't even notice that Mina was talking to her.

"W-what? Sorry, I didn't catch that"

Mina gave her a weird look and shrugged. "I said Sana and Chaeng are coming over later."

"Oh, really? Did they say why?"

"Not really. Sana just texted me last night that she needs to talk to us about something."

"Must be something big then for her to go here. She used to always nag us about moving closer to them, so she wouldn't drive three hours just to get here."

Mina giggles. _It was fucking heaven._

"Yeah. Well, they're on the way now and will be here in about an hour. So uhmm, I was wondering if you have some spare time before you go to work? They said they wanted to speak to the both of us." 

"Oh...uhh...I'm on leave for the whole week actually."

Mina stops halfway from drinking her coffee and frowns. "Eh? How did you find time to leave for work. You never do that."

"Well, uhh...I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't want to tell you before it was even finalized -" Mina looks at her expectantly with her left eyebrow up. 

"I resigned. My last day is on Friday."

 _Well, Mina certainly didn't expect that._ Momo thinks as Mina looks at her carefully and looks as if she doesn't know who's the person sitting in front of her is. But before she can speak again. They heard a car pull into their driveway and a very familiar scream disturbing their peaceful morning.

"AACKKKKGGHHH!! CHAENG CHASE THAT LIZARD AWAY IT'S GONNA GO INSIDE OUR CAR AND STAY THEIR FOREVER PLEASE OH MY GOD!!!"

Momo snickers as she and Mina half runs out to their driveway to se what the fuss was about.

From the looks on their friends' faces, it's obvious that Chaeyoung was the one who has been driving for hours and Sana just woke up from a long uncomfortable sleep. Sana was still nagging, Chaeyoung so she gave a smirking Momo a dirty look while walking to see where the hell the lizard's at. Only to halt and watch as they watched Mina pick up the lizard and set it carefully on the sidewalk safely away from where Sana is. She was about to turn to their friends again when Sana pulled both Mina and Momo into a bone crushing hug with Chaeyoung smiling fondly at the back.

"Oh my god. I've missed you both so much. It's been too long and so much has happened ugghh!!"

Momo missed them both too but she didn't want to die on the spot because she couldn't breathe. 

"Okay let's all head inside before Sana's eyes go and turn into a human faucet." Chaeyoung smiles and pulls on her girlfriend's shoulder before giving her two friends her own tight and less bone crushing hug.

"Yeah. I'm starving. Let's go inside I can already smell breakfast from here" Sana half skips on the way inside their house but not before punching Momo hard on her arm while glaring at her then proceeded to skip beside Mina. 

Momo had to chuckle. _Mina was still Sana's baby._

\----------

After an hour of eating and catching up on Mina and Momo's lives and Chaeyoung and Sana's trips all around the world during the past few months, they moved to the living room with their teas. Momo put the last plate she had just washed in its proper place and was on the way to sit beside Mina on the couch.

"Oh wait. I thought Momo was supposed to be working today, Mina?"

Momo was about to respond when Mina put her hand on her knee, "She's on leave for a week and will officially be out from work on Friday." Mina grinned and looked at her.

Momo's gonna have a heart attack by the way Mina grinned and looked at her.

_It's been a long time._

"Anyway, what's the big announcement?" Mina continued.

Sana and Chaeyoung grinned at each other and then...

"We're getting married!!"

Silence and then...

"WHAT?! But you just got together? I mean, of course you've known each other for years now, but, isn't it too early to be engagement considering you've just been dating for a few months?!"

_Okay that was the loudest she heard Mina in years._

"Mina, we've spent almost half of our lives together without being in love. And now that we are, it feels right. And it doesn't just feels like it, we also _know_ it."

"Yeah, and besides you and Momo unnie were married in just four years after you've met. We didn't protest because we all knew you two were going to be just fine."

Mina slumped her shoulders. "But chaengie..."

Now it was Momo's turn to put her hand on Mina's knee. When Mina looked at her she gave her an encouraging smile. 

"Mina. I know it's a bit shocking and you just want us to be happy, but we're pushing forties now. Don't you want us to settle down soon? If this isn't the right time, then when?"

Mina was looking at Sana and Chaeyoung alternately and Momo understands. She knows what the two people in front of them had endured in their past relationships. All the hardships and heartaches they went through. It was rough. She was there, both her and Mina. The couple was really close to them, like their own sisters, and Mina just wanted them to be happy. Not that Mina didn't like them together of course. It's just that when things fail in their relationship, then their friendship will also be taken away with it. And that scared the shit out of Mina. 

"Besides, we haven't gotten to the most shocking part yet...We're getting married in two weeks right here in your hometown!"

"What?! Are you out of your minds? Two weeks? That's not even half the time we spent planning our wedding or even Jeong and Nayeon's for that matter. What makes you think you can do it in two weeks?! And also why here? You hate going here and I think you've been to this place at least four times in the last 15 years."

"Of course, you'll help us right?" Sana says expectantly.

Mina sighs. But of course she'll help them.

"Yay! Okay, so everything's gonna be okay. We've already booked the chapel near the beach and then all we have to do now is pick the flowers, the reception after the wedding and the dresses of my bride's maids. I'm sure Momo has a lot of connections since she has, or had, a high position in that accounting firm nearby."

All three of them looks at Momo.

"Well yeah sure, I can do that..."

Mina groaned "Okay granted that we can do all of those in two weeks. Then what about the people? Your guests, your families. Have you told them yet? Our friends. My god I don't even know which part of the country they are at the moment. They're gonna be furious when they find out that you're going to be married in such a short notice."

"Mina, chill! I'm gonna take care of that. All you have to do is just help me with picking everything out. Like the flowers we're gonna use, the dresses, my wedding gown. Besides that's what a good maid of honor does right?" 

"Oh my god! Really? I'm gonna be you're maid of honor?"

"Of course my best friend deserves nothing less."

It's Mina's turn to pull the two in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry I over-reacted earlier. But just so you know, I'm so happy and excited for you two. You're going to be amazing wives."

"I know right. Sana's very lucky to have me to be honest." Chaeyoung scoffs jokingly.

"Don't push it." 

Momo just takes a look at her friends and her wife. 

She hopes everything will be alright.

\----------

The day was so tiring. All the planning made her really exhausted. But it was fun watching Mina get excited while planning their friends' wedding was such a nice sight. 

Eventually, Sana and Chaeyoung left and went to the hotel they booked for two weeks. 

(Mina insisted they sleep at their place but Chaeyoung didn't want to intrude. She's got a thing about personal space after all.)

Momo is now on the right side of the bed thinking deeply on how chaotic will everything be in the coming two weeks. She just sighs. It's all going to be worth it after all or she hopes it to be worth it?

Just then Mina got out of the bathroom and settled herself under the covers beside Momo (there's still a bit more space between them though). 

"Isn't it exciting? Another couple in our group. I can't imagine twenty years ago that they'd end up together. But it fits you know?"

"Mhmm. They do look good together." 

Mina smiles at the ceiling and then it fades.

"Why did you resign, Momo?" 

_Wait fuck, Mina just caught Momo off guard. She's panicking again shit._

"Well, I just felt that it was time for me to have an early retirement you know. I've been exhausting my whole life working for the firm that I just wanted to do myself a favor for once. For us. I know things haven't been easy between us because I haven't got time to talk with you or spend some time with you but now I'm trying best, really."

"Momo..."

"And besides I've saved enough money for both of us and for the future but of course I also have other plans to apply to be a writer at our town's news publication which is WAY more chill than me being an accountant before and I know what you -"

"Momoring" _That shuts Momo up._

"Thank you for thinking about me. About us and our future. You've been working so hard. But, you don't have to explain yourself to me, okay?"

Momo just smiles. Mina holds their gaze for a few more seconds before squeezing her hand then scooches and then faces away from Momo.

She looked at her wife's back until she could hear her soft snores.

Momo then lies down facing the ceiling and smiles to herself. 

_This is progress._

Love was indeed sweeter the second time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? :)
> 
> #TwiceDINTM


	3. preparations and progress

**TUESDAY A.M.**

Momo woke to the rays of the sun right on her eyelids. It was giving her a headache already, so she decided to wake up since it was going to be a long day. Not just for her but especially for Mina. She was going to be with Sana and Chaeyoung for the whole day preparing for the wedding.

Mina had told her that it was okay if she didn't help with the physical preparations as she knows how hard it is to talk to the people and especially the mayor, for that matter, where they were going to have the wedding in to please take Sana and Chaeyoung's even if it was last minute. Momo was thankful because indeed she has important roles to do.

So, with all these in mind, she got up up carefully from their bed and tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her still sleeping wife. She looked cute and wanted to kiss her forehead but she didn't want to make Mina uncomfortable. So she was going to cook for her instead her favorite waffles with butter and syrup and a black coffee. She was almost finished when she heard Mina's yawn behind her.

"Why are you up so early? I told you, you don't have to come with us today."

"Uhh yeah I won't come."

"So why...wait are you going back to work again?" She can feel the dejected tone in Mina's voice along with the slump of her shoulders.

"No uhh just wanted to cook you some breakfast before you go. It's gonna be a long day for you. Not to mention, you're gonna be around Sana and Chaeyoung the whole day so might as well save some energy for it, right?"

She saw Mina's cheeks turn slightly pink before she saves herself at the last minute. "Yeah tell me about it. I might babysit more than plan for a wedding today."

Mina and Momo both reach for the same coffee cup and quickly retracted their hands away from each other as if they were burnt. It was still awkward. It still hurts to see them like this but all Momo can do was just wait patiently for them to slowly open up to each other again.

Breakfast was uneventful and quiet but they both make it through.

 _Thank god._ Momo thinks to herself.

Mina then excuses herself from the table to shower since she was already running late for their meet-up time. Momo scolds herself again. Why couldn't she talk to Mina?! Last night was great, they talked and she opened up to Mina but now it was all awkward and silent again. Her mind was still occupied by these thoughts when Mina shouted from the front door that she was already leaving. She hears the door close before she can even say her goodbyes.

_Okay, I'll do it right tomorrow._

She still pats herself from making breakfast and proceeded to take he shower and headed off for the day.

"I just ugh..I appreciate her making an effort to resign from her work of course, after all she told me it was for us. But the last thing I want her to do is make a decision that's going to make her unhappy in the future...there the flowers will go there as well as per pew if you want."

Mina was frustrated. She shouldn't be, she knows, but she can't help all the thoughts and questions running through her head right now.

"You know the problem you're having right now is not a problem at all. I mean, she's your wife for fuck's sake, go talk to her if it's bothering you that much. Babe, do you think we should put more flowers at the middle of the isle like the ones that are at the entrance and altar?"

"More flowers but lesser than the ones at the front and back. Plus, it's Momo unnie we're talking about unnie she can be a bit impulsive...but you know she'll be happy as long as she's with you. Don't you think you might be just a little bit overthinking all this?"

Mina sighs as she finishes noting down how much flowers they would need in the chapel alone. "No it-it's different now than in the past. It's complicated." Sana and Chaeyoung can't help just looking at each other with concerned faces for their friend.

As much as Mina wanted to be mentally present for her friends' wedding preparations, she just can't help but think about her wife. She had last night the reason she resigned but can't figure out why she actually did it. She wanted to believe Momo's reason but why would she do that suddenly when they haven't been okay for quite a while now (it's been years, Mina doesn't want to count how many). Not to mention that they haven't even talked about all of it EVER. So she can't really blame herself on being a bit skeptical.

Mina's head was still full of thoughts about Momo when they were passing by the beach and thought she saw her wife enter a house alone.

That's strange we don't know anyone from there. Not that she know of anyway. But, she shakes the bad feeling emanating off her chest. Maybe I was just seeing things. I was thinking too much about Momo. So she ignored the weird feeling in her gut.

\----------

**TUESDAY P.M.**

When Mina got home, she saw Momo taking out Chinese food that had just arrived from delivery. She already ate dinner with Sana and Chaeyoung but ate with Momo anyway. That was how tiring and stressful the day was for Mina.

They were eating silently for about five minutes now when Momo decided that this was the best time to build their relationship again through normal conversation.

"So how did your day with the love birds go?" she said awkwardly. She also mentally face palms as she cracked her voice at her last word.

"Tiring and stressful and tiring as you would imagine. Unsurprisingly expected from planning an entire wedding in two weeks." Mina said not even bothering to look up at Momo for her response.

"They're that excited huh? You want me to tell them to tone down the excitement a bit? Cos' you look really exhausted and this is just day one of preparations."

"Nah I can still manage and besides it's cute to see them excited like that. Chae who usually lies low when Sana is excited is matching her girlfriend's excitement level which is the tiring part."

Momo snorted.

"Sorry, Chae it's just funny cos' she isn't usually like that, so I'd like to see her on the actual wedding itself."

Another silence.

Then Mina remembers.

She clears her throat. "Uhh so what about you? What did you do all day?"

"Oh uhh nothing. I was just at home all day. You know, breathing the air of someone who isn't working anymore." Mina notes the nervous chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"Mhmm. That's good you oughta enjoy it since you'll face your boss again on Friday."

"Ah yeah fuck. She's too stubborn that one."

"Well you are one of her best employees. I wouldn't want the best person I have leaving all the things we worked hard on just like that. I'd also put up a fight too."

Momo just nodded and smiled at Mina then continued eating.

\----------

**WEDNESDAY A.M.**

Momo woke up to an empty bed beside her. She stands up and notices that their bathroom floor was still wet. Mina left without saying goodbye.

Momo wanted to throw a tantrum.

Why is it that every time she makes progress with Mina, the next day they would go back to zero? It was frustrating the hell out of Momo.

She was starting to have a headache again so she decided to take a shower and just leave and have breakfast somewhere outside.

She was getting her car keys from the kitchen when she saw it.

_Mina cooked breakfast for her._

Momo wanted to jump and scream her heart out.

But she's not a child anymore so she settles for a little dance and proceeded to take a seat and eat everything her wife cooked for her.

So she's a little late, so what?

"Hmmm this looks good Mina. It feels good too. I like this already!"

Sana was squealing. She couldn't contain her excitement and can't help but touch and gush at every single fabric they encounter at the store. Mina has to take and endure it all since Chaeyoung had to leave urgently for work and won't be back until tomorrow.

"Yeah a batiste fabric does look good also, good for the whether since it's a bit hot out and you're going to have a reception at the beach but doesn't the fabric look a little bit more of a garden-y type of wedding?"

"Oh yeah...you're right, okay. Ohh how about this it also feels good and lightweight!"

"Uhh yeah but it does seem too heavy still for a wedding near a beach. Let's keep looking."

Sana pouts but follows Mina without a word.

As Mina takes a look around and sees a very beautiful fabric. It had a glossy sheen on the outside and a matte finish on the inside. Mina imagines what this simple fabric would look on the person wearing it. The person would look sophisticated and elegant even with just a simple dress made from this fabric. Mina was in awe. In fact too awe struck that she didn't notice Sana looking at her with an amused face.

"Okay I know that face. I'll go get this one."

"N-no but Sana. You have yo choice something you like not something I like."

"Well I trust you, Mina. That's why I brought you for our wedding preparations, silly." Sana giggled.

Mina just blushed and smiled. She appreciated her best friend's trust towards her. She was really grateful.

"Now come on. I've already picked the perfect fabric for the entourage's gown all we need to do is pick out the color scheme for the dresses and they can start making the dresses."

"But what about the measurements of the other bride's maids?"

"I handled it already, I had them send me their measurements beforehand. Okay, let's talk about more important matters. So which color fits a wedding by the beach?"

"Hmm how about the color of the ocean? Blue?"

"Blue's good but it's too common. I like the idea though so how about something a bit teal?"

"Yeah teal sounds great. Go for it!"

"Yay! Okay we're on the roll okay so now go inside to the tailor and tell her your name so she can start getting your measurements now while I talk to the owner okay?"

Mina nods happily. This day was a lot smoother than she expected it to be. Knowing Sana can be a bit stubborn and meticulous with the things that involves her, this was a breathe of fresh air.

It was a great day.

The weather's great too so she and Sana decided that it was a good idea to roll down their car windows and just feel the breeze through hair.

It felt good.

She felt free.

But she saw her again.

_Momo._

She was walking to the house again like she did yesterday and this time she was smiling and had a skip to her every step.

\----------

**WEDNESDAY P.M.**

It was 12 midnight and Momo and Mina suddenly got hungry. So here they are eating snacks on their bed while they talk about their day again.

"Well it was _very_ smooth, but in a weird way. You know Sana when it comes to something she put her heart into she can be a bit difficult to persuade and deal with. But today, she just rolled with everything I told her and gave my advice on."

"Uhuh well maybe she just trusts you enough for her to follow your advice. You are her best friend and you two are quite the same when it comes to putting your heart into stuff." Momo said while stuffing her mouth with the potato chips with the dip.

"Hmm that's what she said to me too."

"See? You're not giving yourself enough credit, Mina. You're great at everything."

And with that said, Momo held Mina's gaze with a soft smile on her lips.

Mina's heart flutters but recognizes the smile her wife is wearing.

It was the same smile she had when she saw her on the way to the beach house this afternoon. She was about to ask Momo about it when she spoke.

"Uhh so Mina since it's my last day at work on Friday, and I'd like to call that a celebration for us. Uhm I was wondering maybe if we could have dinner at the fancy restaurant I know near the end of the town?"

Mina just stared and it scared Momo so she panics and finds a way to take it back immediately because fuck this is embarrassing.

"...or not! You know if you're busy with the preparations and all I understand. I just thought that maybe it would be gre -"

"Momo!"

That shuts her up.

"You're blabbering again. Of course, I'd like to go to dinner with you. I was just amused at how nervous you looked asking your wife out to dinner."

Mina giggles.

Momo feels like she wants to dance and jump and scream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #twiceDITM


	4. regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mina's pov

Mina's first instinct when she opened her eyes was to find Momo, not minding the blinding pain on her left knee. Momo was sleeping on the couch beside her bed. She was curled into a ball because she was cold and didn't have a blanket.

Mina wanted to, mentally, slap and scold herself for being careless. Being in an accident was so not like her, she could've died or worse left Momo all alone this early in their marriage.

Mina sighs as she remembers being treated in the emergency room when Momo came barging in and going to Mina frantic and with fear and concern in her eyes.

"Ma'am you're not allowed in here." A nurse tried to grab her.

"Babe, what happened?" Momo was ignoring the nurse and held to Mina's hand so tight and gentle at the same time. She was scanning Mina's body and when it finally landed on her left knee Momo's eyes grew wide.

Mina didn't have the energy to speak yet so she just stared at Momo with obvious guilt and concern.

"Ma'am please you can just wait outside until we tell you that she's ready to see you. You're not allowed to stay in here."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed?! I'm her wife for fuck's sake let me see her and tell me what happened!"

Of course Momo was furious; if she got a call that Momo was brought to the hospital because of an accident she wouldn't function. She didn't know what happened to Mina and didn't know what to do.

Seeing that Momo was going to argue again and shout at the nurse Mina found a bit of strength in her to tell her wife it was going to be okay.

Her wife needed assurance.

"Momoring..." She said weakly with a gentle squeeze to her wife's hand a very subtle nod.

Momo looked at her and smiled weekly, still full of concern, kissed Mina's hand and lets go. She was then ushered, finally, by the nurse away from Mina, never looking away from Mina's gaze and they closed the curtains.

After treating Mina, the doctor informed them that Mina had torn her ligament in her knee and would require surgery. A surgery that when done, would halt Mina's ballet activities for life but can still walk and if not done she wouldn't be able to walk or do ballet. So, it was an obvious decision.

She was heartbroken. She had to stop performing and teaching because of her carelessness. Not to mention she couldn't help with bills anymore. She didn't want to be a burden.

"Babe, don't think about things that aren't important. I'm just thankful you're alive and well. I wouldn't have it any other way." Momo kissed her forehead and assured her that everything is going to be alright.

\----------

Mina didn't expect it to be like this. She was still alone at 9pm and dinner was getting cold.

_Where is she?_

What did she expect? It had been like this a few months after the surgery; Momo being late or missing dinner on worse nights because of Momo's job. She would always work over time and she was getting more worried and concerned than angry.

Then she heard their front door open.

She watched Momo tiredly enter their home, remover her shoes, dragging herself to the dining table where Mina was, kissed her and then turned around to go up to their room to change.

"Hurry up to change, the dinner's almost cold but I can re-heat it for us."

"No, I'll just wash up and go to bed. I already ate at the office."

"But, I cooked this for you. It's your favorite." Mina was getting a bit frustrated her shoulders slumping a bit.

Momo sighs "Thank you. But I really am so tired from work now. I can still eat it tomorrow or I can bring to the office for lunch, okay?" Then went up the stairs to their bedroom.

This was their every day scenario just with different conversations each. Mina was desperate she wanted Momo back. It was her fault after all. Ever since her surgery, things seem to go downhill in their relationship. She was determined to make things alright between them.

But she was not successful.

\----------

It was their 14th anniversary.

Mina wanted to do something despite their now distant relationship. She had told Momo a week earlier that she would cook dinner for them at around 7pm so that she wouldn't be late and the food would be in the right temperature.

It was 10pm and Momo was still not home. She wasn't even answering her phone.

Mina made an effort to dress nicely because this was the day that she was going to mend her relationship with Momo. Everything was going to be fine from this day forward, she planned.

Instead here she was bawling her eyes out because Momo didn't even bother to be on time or, as she suspected, forgot their anniversary.

This was the last straw. The next day, Momo didn't even talk about last night, didn't even mention why she worked over time, yet again.

Mina was hurt.

Momo wasn't like this before. She was sensitive and romantic and did everything to make the both of them happy. But now, it was all the opposite.

_Didn't Momo love her anymore?_

"Where were you last night?" Mina asks as they were eating dinner.

Momo rolled her eyes. "Where else? At work of course."

If Momo was given a dollar every time Mina asked her that question, she would be a billionaire by now. But, Mina still pushed forward this conversation.

She wanted to fix things.

"Why did you work over time again?"

"I always work over time."

"That's the problem you always work over time. What do you even do there? You said you're only busy during busy seasons. It's not even busy season anymore. You can't even bother to call me whenever you'll be home late?"

"What do you mean what do I do? Of course I'm always busy, I got promoted what do you expect less work!?"

Both Mina and Momo were shouting now at this point and Mina was about to break down. So she just settled on staring at the person across her thinking about who she is.

"What is this about, Mina?! We were eating in peace before you go and interrogate me AGAIN for my work. My god I've been doing this for the past years now and you still make a fucking big deal about it?!"

A pause.

"I cooked dinner last night." Mina finally says in a shaky voice. But she didn't let Momo hear that.

"So!?!? You do that EVERY. FUCKING. NIGHT!!? And I always tell you to NOT cook or if you still did I'll heat it up the next day at work for lunch. What's so fucking hard about that?!? Is this what you want!? The two of us fighting every goddamn day to a petty little thing? Please Mina I'm fucking tired don't add to my stress!"

Momo kicked her chair, got up and slammed the door.

Mina flinched.

_So she really forgot._

A few minutes later she went up to their room hoping to find an already sleeping Momo (she didn't want it to be awkward). But instead their room was empty. Momo must've slept in the guest room.

 _Good_. She thought.

She didn't want Momo to hear her crying herself to sleep.

\---------

The next day, she booked a flight to where Jeongyeon and Nayeon lives. She preferred air travel so she wouldn't change her mind right in the middle of leaving Momo alone.

The day came faster than she expected it despite delaying the flight until it had become three months after their 14th anniversary.

Mina was anxious.

They still weren't talking and Momo hasn't made a move to ask her what's wrong. So she finally decided that it was a good idea to be away from all the pain Momo was causing her.

Mina was running late for her flight but she was still packing slowly. Slow enough to see Momo for the last time before she goes and hopefully change her mind.

But here they are, enclosed in yet another silence.

Mina was the first to speak when she informed Momo where she would go.

She was about to leave but not before looking at Momo's eyes; searching for something or maybe wanting to hear something from her wife. She was willing to stay and not be told twice if Momo would just tell her.

Mina would stay in a heartbeat.

 _Nothing_.

So she left without another word.

\--------

"Why would you let this happen between you two?!"

"I didn't wish for this to happen, Nayeon. I didn't wish for Momo to fall out of love from me, okay?"

There were tissues everywhere. Mina was crying. Hard. 

This was the first time she told anyone about their _problems_. 

Jeongyeon gave her a look and Nayeon calmed down and sat beside her best friend.

"Mina...I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just saying that this is so unlike you. Where was the Mina who was willing to go through hell and back just to get Momo? And I'm certain she hasn't fallen out of love from you. What are you talking about?"

"It's just different now. It feels different. It feels so wrong to fight for the woman you love when you know and feel that she's not willing to fight back anymore. When I look into her eyes, it's gone...the warmth that I used to see...it's gone, all gone just like that."

Jeongyeon sighs "And have you talked to her about all of this?"

"Technically, yes but...no...we never got to the point because all we do is argue. I can't loose her okay?! I feel like one more argument could make her walk away from me. I was scared."

"But now, you walked away from her...I know and understand how this is hard for you Mina but it's also so hard for us seeing you guys like this. You're a strong couple and I know without a doubt you'll get through this. We already know this since college. But, not without talking with each other. An open-minded conversation if you would. So, maybe this is actually good you know, time apart from each other to clear both of your heads."

Mina cried again. "I just miss her already. I want everything to be alright and be back to normal."

Mina was crying her heart out until the wee hours of the morning. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were kind enough to stay awake with her until she fell asleep.

She was awoken by loud whispers in the living room.

She hears Jeongyeon whisper first.

"Momo deserves shit. Forgetting their anniversary when they've been celebrating it for 13 years now for fuck's sake. And because of what?! Work?! That's not a fucking excuse."

"It's not like she wanted to work her ass off...she was doing it for Mina too. She wasn't working anymore. You know how Momo could get when protecting Mina. I just feel like Mina shouldn't have left Momo without explanation you know."

"Wait what do you mean? Momo still doesn't know what she did wrong?"

Silence.

"No! Jeong don't call her. Maybe she just needs time to think things through."

"Nay, you said it yourself. They need to work things out. But, you know them, they're cowards. One of them needs a little push to make this work or else. Please, I hate seeing Mina like this and I know Momo's at home looking like shit too."

"Okay but be gentle with her okay? We don't want her over reacting as well. We need her sane."

Mina didn't hear what they talked about anymore. She was crying so hard by the time she realized that she could loose Momo forever.

\---------

Jeongyeon and Nayeon were kind enough to let Mina stay until she was okay again. It took her a few months but it was okay. The couple didn't mind.

She woke up one day knowing that she has to go back to Momo. Jeongyeon was right, one of them needed a push and Momo hasn't called Mina since she left. So it was all up to her.

She'll fix this.

_Everything's going to be alright._

\----------

The house was dark and messy.

It was obvious that Momo wasn't at home often. She was here for the shower and the bed.

She looked at the clock and it was almost 11:30pm. So she tidied up a little and when she was satisfied went up stairs changed into her pyjamas and waited for Momo.

She missed her wife of course and seeing the state of their home was enought o bring tears to her eyes.

_She shouldn't have left her wife._

It was half past midnight when she fell asleep. Her back against the door.

It was about 1 am when she heard sniffing (?) behind her.

She was so tired she didn't think much of it and let herself fall back to sleep.


End file.
